26): Lost
by Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant
Summary: The Aparoids had anticipated Star Fox's assault but, as usual, did not think things all the way through. Now Star Fox must team up with a fellow survivor if they are to get home - if they can make it before Lylat falls.
1. Chapter 1

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Unknown singularity opening 62 million kilometers from Borg planet 3/installation complex 1-40 in Borg system 570, unimatrix 73/spatial grid 2236/octant 19-beta. Unknown alien vessels emerging from singularity. Preliminary scans suggest upwards of three hundred fifty vessels.

Analysing.

Analytics complete.

Species does not match species 8472. Species technology does not match species 8472. Species vessels does not match known species 8472 vessel designs. Recategorizing threat level from one-zero-point-zero-zero to two-point-one-one.

Forward alien vessels firing with unknown directed-energy burst-type weapons. Numerous small alien vessels flying in organized formation to engage Borg vessels, also firing with unknown directed-energy burst-type weapons. Half are launching unknown remotely-activated charges.

Primary targets acquired. 87 vessels directed to intercept alien fleet. Approaching weapons range. Activate.

Transmission active: We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. Existence, as you know it, is over. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile.

Damage sustained to vessels one, four, seven, one-nine, six-two, seven-three, seven-four, seven-five, eight-one, eight-two, eight-three. Superstructure integrity loss 53% and upwards. Auto-repair systems engaged. Adaption sequencing beginning. Vessels nine and eight-six sustained internal transwarp core failure and are in retreat for dry dock refit.

Aligning beam arrays. Fire.

Sixty-two alien vessels destroyed. One hundred nineteen damaged. Primary lead ship superstructure damaged to 87%. Alien fleet disengaging.

Separating vessels into squadrons to intercept. Unknown singularity energies forming. Preparing tractor beams. Aligning beam arrays. Dispersing gravimetric torpedoes.

Alien battlegroup 1 of 11:

Alien vessel 1 of 340 destroyed.  
Alien vessel 2 of 340 destroyed.  
Alien vessel 3 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 4 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 5 of 340 destroyed.  
Alien vessel 6 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 7 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 8 of 340 destroyed.  
Alien vessel 9 of 340 destroyed.  
Alien vessel 10 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 11 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 12 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 13 of 340 destroyed.  
Alien vessel 14 of 340 destroyed.  
Alien vessel 15 of 340 destroyed.  
Alien vessel 16 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 17 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 18 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 19 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 20 of 340 destroyed.  
Alien vessel 21 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 22 of 340 destroyed.  
Alien vessel 23 of 340 destroyed.  
Alien vessel 24 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 25 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 26 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 27 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 28 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 29 of 340 captured.  
Alien vessel 30 of 340 destroyed.

...

Alien battlegroup 2 of 11 captured. Minimal casualties.  
Alien battlegroup 3 of 11 captured. 75% alien casualties.  
Alien battlegroup 4 of 11 captured.  
Alien battlegroup 5 of 11 destroyed. 100% alien casualties.  
Alien battlegroup 6 of 11 captured.  
Alien battlegroup 7 of 11 destroyed. 100% alien casualties.  
Alien battlegroup 8 of 11 destroyed. 98% alien casualties. Smaller pods captured by harmonic defenders.  
Alien battlegroup 9 of 11 captured. 50% alien casualties.  
Alien battlegroup 10 of 11 captured. 32% alien casualties.  
Alien battlegroup 11 of 11 captured.

...

Number of alien vessels damaged: 119.  
Number of alien vessels destroyed: 102.  
Number of alien vessels assimilated: 226.  
Number of alien vessels escaped: 12.

None have entered through unknown singularity. Singularity formation disrupted. Alien vessels fled into Delta Quadrant.

Directing vessels 1 through 5 to intercept.

...

Number of alien crew captured and assimilated: 245700.  
Number of alien crew destroyed: 100567.  
Number of alien crew escaped: 425.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

Investigating newly acquired species. Adding categories, identification numbers, galactic locales.

Process completed.  
Begin collating data:

 **Category** : Mammalian. **Species** : Dog. .. .| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13000. **Point of origin** : Corneria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Mammalian. **Species** : Fox. .. ..| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13001. **Point of origin** : Corneria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Mammalian. **Species** : Fennec. | **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13002. **Point of origin** : Corneria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Mammalian. **Species** : Vixon. ..| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13003. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Mammalian. **Species** : Wolf. .. .| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13004. **Point of origin** : Corneria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Mammalian. **Species** : Cat. .. ..| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13005. **Point of origin** : Corneria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Mammalian. **Species** : Lynx. .. | **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13006. **Point of origin** : Corneria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Mammalian. **Species** : Panther.| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13007. **Point of origin** : Corneria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Mammalian. **Species** : Rabbit. .| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13008. **Point of origin** : Corneria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Mammalian. **Species** : Ape. .. .| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13009. **Point of origin** : Corneria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant. **Additional note** : Species 13009's physiology and psychology closely resembles Species 5008 and 5618.

 **Category** : Amphibian. **Species** : Frog. .. .| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13010. **Point of origin** : Aquas, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Amphibian. **Species** : Toad. .. .| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13011. **Point of origin** : Aquas, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species** : Lizard. .. ..| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13012. **Point of origin** : Venom, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species** : Chameleon| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13013. **Point of origin** : Venom, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species** : Alligator. .. | **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13014. **Point of origin** : Venom, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species** : Caiman. .. .| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13015. **Point of origin** : Venom, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Actinopterygii. **Species** : Anglar.| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13016. **Point of origin** : Venom, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

Collecting data from assimilated species. Identifying primary assets:

1): electromagnetic directed-energy weapons, descriptor name: blasters.  
2): standard superluminal propulsion system, descriptor name: warp gates.  
3): transdimensional superluminal propulsion system, descriptor name: Matter Displacement Device.  
4): experimental power generation system fueled primarily by hydrogen, descriptor name: gravity diffusion.  
5): high-yield compact explosive device, descriptor name(s): Nova bomb, B-bomb, smart bomb.  
6): personal hand-held repulsor system, descriptor name: reflector.  
7): limited manufactured sentient machines, descriptor name: robots.  
8): biologically-based weapons, descriptor name(s): Bacoon, Biobrain, ect

Strategic analysis indicates items one and five have potential usage for ongoing conflict with species 8472. Item eight has potential usage for deployment in fluidic space. Tactical analysis indicates items two, three, four, six, seven are technologically inferior to Borg equipment. Addendum: item three is the cause of unknown singularity generation in Borg system 570, unimatrix 73/spatial grid 2236/octant 19-beta.

Species 13000-16 added to target species database. Identify species 13000-16 location. Species 13000-16 home system on the border of Alpha Quadrant and Gamma Quadrant, spatial grid 444723. No transwarp conduits have been constructed in that spatial grid. No stable chrono-spatial tunnel leads to that spatial grid.

Special astronomical hazards collated from species 13000-16 home system include: sector alpha, sector beta, sector gamma, sector x, sector y, sector z, in an area of thirty one-point-five astronomical units surrounding home system; extreme gamma radiation from 14 nearby star clusters, in an area of sixty two-point-nineteen lightyears surrounding home system; the central supermassive black hole.

Optimize flight paths. Calculating. 10 Borg vessels (3 cubes, 2 spheres, 5 detectors) can reach target system in four months.

Assimilation priority level five-point-five-zero.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

Species 13000-16 is indicated to have fought species 23 near 13000-16 home system. Species 23 identified as rogue collective trimatrix thirty-seven. Species 13000-16 designator: aparoid.

Additional Borg units redirected from unimatrix 01/spatial grid 01/octant 01-alpha to identified species 23 unimatrix 01 collated from species 13000-16 tactical data. Sixteen tactical cubes have been selected for tactical fusion cube creation. Time of completion: two months.

Re-assimilation priority level eight-point-zero-zero.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

Retrieving pertinent data from drones 1, 5, 10, 145, 3500, 100534 of 245700 for further investigation.  
Initiating neural net-sweep.

Collating.  
Analysing.

Sorting:

 **Category** : Troll. **Species 13000 designator** : WarpStone. ... ... ..| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13017. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Spirit. **Species 13000 designator** : Krazoa. ... ... ... ..| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13018. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant. **Additional note** : Species 13018 resembles several post-biological organisms the Borg have encountered.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : SharpClaw. ... | **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13019. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : EarthWalker. ..| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13020. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : RedEye. ... ... | **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13021. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : CloudRunner...| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13022. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : ShadowHunter| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13023. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : ThornTail. ... ..| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13024. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : LightFoot. ... ..| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13025. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : HighTop. ... ... | **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13026. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : FireCrawler. ... | **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13027. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : Snipluk. ... ... .| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13028. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : Snaplak. ... ... | **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13029. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Reptilian. **Species 13000 designator** : Kooshy. ... ... ..| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13030. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Crustacean. **Species 13000 designator** : Kalda Chrom| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13031. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Mammalian. **Species 13000 designator** : SnowHorn. ..| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13032. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

 **Category** : Cephalopodic. **Species 13000 designator** : Brain Squid| **Allocate species identification number** : Species 13033. **Point of origin** : Sauria, Lylat, Galactic Core, Alpha Quadrant.

Collecting data from species 13000. Identifying primary assets:

1): hybrid melee/elemental manipulation scepter, descriptor name: staff.  
1-1)—exothermic expulsion system, descriptor name: Fire Blaster upgrade.  
1-2)—levitation system, descriptor name: Rocket Booster upgrade.  
1-3)—unknown heat inhibitor, descriptor name(s): Ice Blaster, Ice Blast, Freeze Blast upgrade(s).  
1-4)—shockwave generator system, descriptor name(s): Ground Quake, Super Ground Quake upgrade(s).  
1-5)—solid-state holographic generator system, descriptor name: "SharpClaw" Disguise upgrade.  
1-6)—transdimensional portal manipulation system, descriptor name: Portal Opener upgrade.  
2): unknown crystalline matrixs capable of both passively absorbing and containing excessive quantities of dark matter and dark energy, descriptor name: SpellStones.  
3): techniques for telekinetic manipulation of matter and energy, descriptor name: magic.

Strategic analysis indicates items one, two, three have potential usage for ongoing conflict with species 8472.

Item one has multiple potential applications for Borg personal and ship-based weapons, including augmentation and adaptation. Item two is capable of utilization as an alternate power generator/collector, potentially superior to standard energy generation/collection. Item three is esoteric and illogical, but with vastly superior tactical advantages if located and catalogued and assimilated. Tactical analysis indicates items one through three are superior to species 8472 technology. Additional note: item one sub-item two is non-versatile.

Species 13017-33 added to target species database. Identify species 13017-33 location. Species 13017-33 home system on the border of Alpha Quadrant and Gamma Quadrant, spatial grid 444723. No transwarp conduits have been constructed in that spatial grid. No stable chrono-spatial tunnel leads to that spatial grid.

Special astronomical hazards collated from species 13017-33 home system include: sector alpha, sector beta, sector gamma, sector x, sector y, sector z, in an area of thirty one-point-five astronomical units surrounding home system; extreme gamma radiation from 14 nearby star clusters, in an area of sixty two-point-nineteen lightyears surrounding home system; the central supermassive black hole.

Optimize flight paths. Calculating. 10 Borg vessels (3 cubes, 2 spheres, 5 detectors) can reach target system in four months.

Additional vessels 1 through 185 redirected from unimatrix 02/spatial grid 01/octant 01-beta to follow. Units include: 1 command vessel, 1 tactical diamond, 8 harmonic defenders, 15 assemblers, 15 collectors, 40 cubes, 40 tactical cubes, 60 interceptors, 5 colony vessels.

Assimilation priority level one-zero-point-zero-zero.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	2. Chapter 2

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Transwarp procedures completed. Vessels 1-10 have reached spatial grid 444723. System designator "Lylat" of species 13017-33 has been located in octant 52-alpha. Initializing flank vectors. Vessels 1-4 shall approach from below orbital plane. Vessels 5-8 shall approach from above orbital plane. Vessels 9 and 10 shall approach from opposite ends of orbital plane.

Estimated time of arrival: two weeks at quarter impulse.

Estimated time of fleet arrival: one month.

Vessels 2 of 10 and 6 of 10 shall begin construction of transwarp conduit to facilitate reinforcements.

No Federation, Dominion, species 8472 activity has been detected in this spatial grid, the immediate eight surrounding grids, and the secondary sixty-four grids. Closest Federation vessel has been detected fifteen spatial grids from "Lylat". Classification, Odyssey-class. Threat level, one-point-zero-zero.

* * *

Transwarp conduit completed.

Species 13000-16, collective designation Cornerian Federation, has given sporadic resistance. Two probes orbiting system Kuiper belt have been assimilated. Four lone ships of negligible technological distinctiveness have been added to the Collective. Socio-political information collated from these drones indicates system is defenseless and unprotected.

Vessel 9 of 10 is approaching planet 4 of 12. Transmission active: We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. Existence, as you know it, is over. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile.

Species 13000-16 defense ships engaging. Fifteen ships classed as fightercraft identified. Two ships identified as battlestar hybrids identified. Offensive capabilities negligible.

Fightercraft 1 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 2 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 3 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 4 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 5 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 6 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 7 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 8 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 9 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 10 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 11 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 12 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 13 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 14 of 15 destroyed.  
Fightercraft 15 of 15 destroyed.

Battlestar 1 of 2 destroyed  
Battlestar 2 of 2 damaged. Armor and hull damage at 75%, atmosphere venting. Threat designation: zero-point-zero-zero-zero-zero-one.

Vessel 9 of 10 in orbit. Planet 4 of 12's defensive installations firing. Weaponsfire determined to be electromagnetic directed-energy weaponry. Adapting.

Dispensing photon charges. Defensive installations neutralized.

Beaming down drones. Planetary pacification procedures initiated.

* * *

Assimilation fleet has arrived.

Vessels 1-185 have reached spatial grid 444723. System designator "Lylat" of species 13017-33 is located in octant 52-alpha. Initializing flank vectors. System defenses neutralized, planets 4 through 8 have been pacified. Planet 9, system designator Sauria, has no identified defensive installations or ships. Caution recommended

Estimated time of arrival: two days at maximum impulse.

No Federation, Dominion, species 8472 activity has been detected in this spatial grid, the immediate eight surrounding grids, and the secondary sixty-four grids. Closest Federation vessel has been detected five spatial grids from "Lylat". Classification, Odyssey-class. Threat level, three-point-nine-nine.

Transwarp conduit has been activated. Reinforcement fleet, vessels 1-500, shall arrive in one week's time.

Priority: construct stable Borg base of operations in the Alpha/Gamma Quadrant without arousing Federation, Dominion, species 8472 interest.

Species 23, identified as rogue collective trimatrix thirty-seven, has detected activity five spatial grids from Lylat system. Projected models indicate they have launched a return assault.

Separating assimilation fleet into twin groups. Vessels 1-100 shall continue with main assault while vessels 101-185 (40 cubes, 40 tactical cubes, 4 harmonic defenders) angle for intercept. Tactical fusion cubes arrival estimated to be one month.

* * *

Species 23 battlefleet has been met in spatial grid 444739. Species 23 weaponry is determined to be of inferior quality and technological makeup. Numerous small species 23 vessels flying in organized formation to engage Borg vessels, forward vessels firing hybrid plasmic/laser weapons.

Primary targets acquired. 40 vessels directed to intercept alien fleet. Approaching weapons range. Activate.

Transmission active: We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. Existence, as you know it, is over. We will reacquire your biological and technological distinctiveness to add to our own. Your culture shall readapt to service us. Resistance is futile.

Damage sustained to vessels one, two, seven, nine, and seventy four. Superstructure integrity loss estimated to be 23% for vessel thirty. Auto-repair systems engaged. Adaption sequence initializing.

Aligning beam arrays. Fire.

Four hundred alien vessels destroyed. One thousand, two hundred and ninety two damaged. Primary lead ship superstructure damaged to 100%. Alien fleet disengaging. Hypothesis: primary lead ship was central control organism, designator "queen".

Separating vessels into squadrons to intercept. Preparing tractor beams. Aligning beam arrays. Dispersing gravimetric torpedoes.

Twenty-three species 23 vessels recovered. Analyzing.

Rogue collective trimatrix 23 has been corrupted irredeemably. Deviancy is estimated to be 82%. Recommended course of action: immediate dismantling. Disabled and damaged vessels set for immediate termination. Recommended course of action: tow species 23 vessels toward nearest neutron body for expediency.

Reassimilation battlefleet is to set course for species 23 homeworld. Tactical fusion cubes redirect to Lylat system.

* * *

Alert! Alert!

Federation presence detected in spatial grid 444655. Threat level raised to one-zero-point-zero-zero.

Tactical fusion cubes have arrived. Planet 9 pacification and assimilation successful. Planets 1-11 have been pacified. Population undergoing processing. Borg installations have been constructed.

Organizing battlefleet. Vessels 1-687 shall intercept. Vessels 1-200 shall guard system. Activate system defenses: sector alpha, sector beta, sector gamma, sector x, sector y, sector z, in an area of thirty one-point-five astronomical units surrounding system; extreme gamma radiation from 14 nearby star clusters, in an area of sixty two-point-nineteen lightyears surrounding system. All defense networks are online and true.

No Dominion, species 8472 activity has been detected.

Transmission active: We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. Existence, as you know it, is over. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile.

* * *

Species 13017-33 technologies have been adapted for Borg use. Multiple tests have concluded successfully on species 8472 vessels and organic combat units. Borg combat efficiency increased by 70%. Borg perfection has become certain.

The Borg shall fight and hold this spatial grid.

Resistance is futile.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


End file.
